


your eyes met mine and i knew i was fucked.

by softyjseo



Series: nct prompts and stories [6]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Cuddles, Kisses, Make Out Session, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned NCT Ensemble, NCT Dream - Freeform, One Shot, actual dorks, lots of fluff, nct - Freeform, nct dream as college students, we love king lee jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: the one where jeno and jaemin meet in a very distinct way, the encounter pushing them closer together.





	your eyes met mine and i knew i was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guyssss
> 
> so this is my second one shot *that i finished so far i have like six plots waiting*  
> and my first one got a great response, i think, so im happy with that! i hope you enjoy this! it's short and soft but hshshsh cute. 
> 
> x d.

Jeno hates parties.

Okay scratch that, he doesn’t necessarily _hates_ them, he just _dislikes_ the sweaty bodies and the whole agenda around parties. Find someone, kiss for a while, hook up and never talk to them again.

Jeno hates that aspect of parties and he knows he’ll never get used to that side of parties. What he does like, is getting shit faced drunk with his best friends and making the best memories.

He knows, however, that tonight is not going to be such a night. Mark is in one of the bedrooms, being a possessory boyfriend towards his boyfriend Donghyuck, who Mark had spotted grinding onto a random party goer just a few minutes ago.

Jeno sighs, turning his face to look at the crowd. College parties are always wild, and Jeno has grown accustomed to the fact that these parties are practically mandatory for him, being on the university soccer team and all.

Not only that, but his striker position wasn’t that much help either. Don’t get Jeno wrong, he adores soccer, but the pressure can be crushing.

-

Jaemin groans as his best friend Jisung guides him towards the front door of the frat house. He wasn’t planning on visiting a party tonight, a fifteen page paper due for his next Korean literature class on Monday and he hadn’t even started yet, but his friend seemed so out of it when the smaller blonde had asked him, so Jaemin couldn’t say no.

And now here they were, both awkwardly standing on the threshold of the door, waiting for the other to open the door. Jaemin groans and gives in after a few seconds, and opens the door.

Being a first year definitely had his perks. Being a first year and very popular due to being the lead in the theatre production, definitely helped. People greet Jaemin and Jisung, hug them, make small talk while the duo tries to make their way towards the kitchen.

It isn’t after they enter the kitchen, does Jaemin feel it. A pair of eyes on him, so demandingly harsh that it makes the young boy shiver. He turns his head and is met with the two dark eyes he used to love so much. He gasps and whimpers, Jisung almost immediately trying to find the reason for his best friends distress.

Jaemin is led out of the kitchen only ten seconds later. ‘’why is he here?’’ he hisses, clenching his eyes shut for a short moment. ‘’I don’t know, but we can leave if y-‘’

‘’no way in hell am I leaving now. If I leave now, he wins!’’ Jaemin exclaims, and Jisung nods. ‘’you’re right.’’ Jaemin sighs. Of all people he didn’t want to see today, his ex boyfriend Jongin was on top of the list.

The two hadn’t spoken in almost half a year after Jaemin caught the other cheating, and Jaemin still hated the boy.

Some random R and B song fills the room, and people cheer. The bass is loud and Jaemin and Jisung just try to get away from Jongin as fast as possible. It seems as if though the other boy gives in after the duo goes outside, sitting themselves down on one of the pool benches.

 

Jeno sees the boy the second he walks in. He notices the beautiful boy right away, his features immediately differing himself from the crowd around him. Jeno had noticed the boy before, but seeing him enter the house, being in such close quarters with him, it makes the young boy his heart pound in his chest.

‘’yo bro,’’ Jeno’s attention is stolen from Jaemin when one of his team mates walks in. ‘’want a drink?’’ Jeno shakes his head, waving Johnny, the goal keeper, off with a smile. ‘’trying to stay sober today.’’ Johnny snorts,

‘’no one in the team is doing that. We’ll be sobered up before the game.’’ Jeno groans, shaking his head. ‘’you better be.’’ Johnny playfully pats him on the back and winks at the boy, making his way towards the kitchen and leaving Jeno to stand alone once more.

It didn’t take long for Jaemin and Jeno to meet once more, Jeno going outside for a smoke and seeing the beautiful brunette talking to a group of people. He smiles, lighting his cigarette while watching the boy laugh with his friends.

Jeno takes a breath, cigarette between his fingers. He grabs his phone and opens Instagram, watching the photos load slowly. His attention is completely focused on his phone screen, right until the moment he hears someone yell.

He’s quick to throw his cigarette away, putting his phone away. He looks around to see who had yelled, and it doesn’t take long to see Jaemin standing in the doorway, a very frustrated looking Jongin Kim clutching Jaemin his wrist in his hand.

Jaemin looks around, making eye contact with Jeno. His eyes open wide, a soft blush covering his cheeks and his eyes wide, as if pleading for help. Jeno jumps into action, stalking towards the group of people and grabbing Jaemin his hand in his. The group, mostly consisting of theatre dorks, gasps as they watch Jongin seize up.

‘’Lee,’’ the older boy hisses, but Jeno isn’t faced one bit. He knows Jongin pretty well. The boy is a junior, just two years older than Jeno is, and extremely annoying and cocky. The older is spoiled, and always gets what he wants.

Except for the striker position on the soccer team, that is. Jeno took that from him the second he joined the team. (much to the amusement of his older teammates).

‘’Kim,’’ Jeno almost growls, clutching Jaemin’s hand in his. He quickly glances over at the smaller boy, silently asking for permission for what he’s about to say. Jaemin blinks twice, nodding his head the slightest amount, so _desperate_ to get out of this situation.

‘’I’d like to know why you’re clutching my _boyfriends_ wrist like no tomorrow?’’ Jongin’s eyes grow wide for a second, only to slim down into angry slits. Jaemin doesn’t seem faced, and for once in his life Jeno is glad he’s surrounded by theatre people, because at least they know when to act along with something that clearly isn’t reality.

Although Jeno wouldn’t complain if it was.

‘’seriously?’’ Jongin says, dropping Jaemin’s wrist harshly. The boy goes rigid, and Jeno is quick to wrap his arm around his shoulder. ‘’first you take my position, now you take Jaemin?’’ the older is quickly intoxicated, and Jeno can feel Jaemin flinch. ‘’I don’t really care,’’ Jeno takes an, hopefully, intimidating step forward, his arm still wrapped around Jaemin’s shoulder, ‘’I’m going to ask this nicely once, though; stay away from my boyfriend, and all of his friends for that matter.’’ Jongin bristles at that, Jeno for once not caring that Jongin is actually his _hyung_ and he should respect him.

‘’this isn’t over, Lee.’’ Jongin says, turning around and disappearing into the crowd. A silence falls around the group for a second, but Jaemin is the first one to speak, ‘’thank you, Jeno-hyung.’’ Jeno smiles at that, ‘’it’s no problem. Is he your ex?’’ Jaemin shyly nods at that, bowing his head.

‘’biggest mistake of his life, if you ask me.’’ Jeno chuckles at that, laughing at Ten whom he finally recognizes in the crowd. ‘’Johnny was looking for you, by the way.’’ He says, and Ten smiles at that, ‘’that fool is probably drunk off his ass again.’’ He says, and takes his leave.

Two boys who Jeno recognizes to be in the same play as Jaemin but doesn’t quite know the names of wink at Jaemin, before starting to leave. ‘’Jisung!’’ Jaemin groans, but the blonde boy only waves at him before walking back into the house.

A silence falls over the duo, and Jeno is the first to say something.

‘’so, come here often?’’ Jeno jokes, and it makes Jaemin giggle softly. And _oh god,_ Jeno would do anything to hear that sound one more time. ‘’not really?’’ Jaemin answers, ‘’I thought so. Haven’t seen you here before, Jaemin.’’ Jaemin his eyes grow wide at the mention of his name.

‘’how do you know my name?’’ Jeno chuckles at that, his arm falling from Jaemin his shoulder as they both walk towards one of the beach chairs and sit down. ‘’I’m not stupid, your face is all over the campus.’’ Jaemin groans, covering his face with his hands.

‘’you saw the posters?’’ he asks, his face still covered. ‘’yes, and you look great.’’ Jaemin snorts, ‘’has anyone looked great with _green_ face paint all over their face?’’ Jeno laughs, full on laughs, and Jaemin thinks he’s about to combust.

‘’well, you’re the first.’’ Jeno pries Jaemin his hands away from his face, and stares into the younger his face for a second. They sit like that for a minute, both just staring into each other’s eyes, before Jaemin, surprisingly, breaks the silence.

‘’would you like to grab coffee with me, sometime?’’

-

‘’NaNa, you _have_ to stop moving my stuff around!’’ Jeno screeches, frantically searching through his stuff as he moves around their apartment. ‘’if you put it in its destined spot, like any normal functioning human being, you wouldn’t have to look for it all the time!’’ Jaemin remarks, making Jeno groan.

He loves it when Jaemin is sassy, but this is just a little too much.

‘’I need my shin pads for practice!’’ Jeno whines, not noticing his boyfriend of two years walking into their shared bedroom with his shin pads in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other and an amused smile on his face.

Jeno sighs, smiling dreamily as he stands up. ‘’you’re the absolute best, you know that?’’ Jaemin nods, ‘’I’ve known for a while now, doofus.’’ He says. Jeno kisses him on the cheek as he leaves the bedroom, and Jaemin follows him into the living room.

‘’are Mark, Donghyuck, Ten and Johnny coming over after practice?’’ Jaemin asks as he nestles himself on the couch, watching as his boyfriend moves around the room, packing his gym bag. ‘’yeah, Ten and Johnny said they might have to stay the night because their apartment is getting cleaned, and Mark and Donghyuck said they’d pop by for a drink.’’ Jaemin nods, patting the spot on the couch next to him.

‘’your practice doesn’t start for like, ‘’ the younger checks his watch, smiling lovingly, his dork of a boyfriend in mind, ‘’another three hours. Sit down, enjoy the coffee that _I_ made you.’’ The brunette says, emphasis on the I.

Jeno eventually gives in, only after shoving his water bottle into the duffle bag. He sits down next to his boyfriend, the boy immediately cuddling into Jeno’s side. They sit for a moment, both enjoying each-others company, before Jaemin opens his mouth, ‘’Jisung said he and Chenle would stop by tomorrow before they leave for Chenle’s family in China for Spring break.’’ Jeno nods at that, ‘’that’s okay. Have you packed yet, by the way?’’ Jaemin nods,

‘’I am all ready to leave the day after tomorrow, mister. You on the other hand..’’ Jeno groans at that, lulling his head backwards. Jaemin doesn’t hesitate before placing a kiss on the exposed neck of his boyfriend, making the older giggle. ‘’I know, I suck at packing.’’

‘’no shit,’’ Jaemin teases, poking Jeno his stomach lovingly. ‘’okay stop, you’re being way too cute and I have practice, that’ll be enough physical activity for the day.’’ Jaemin gasps, ‘’that was not what I was hinting at!’’ Jeno raises his eyebrows, moving closer to Jaemin.

He grabs the mug his boyfriend is holding, and puts it on the coffee table, before moving to push his boyfriend down on the couch. Jaemin gasps as Jeno starts littering kisses all over his neck, leaving soft bite marks in his way. ‘’wasn’t it?’’ Jeno asks innocently, applying slight pressure onto Jaemin’s sensitive nipples.

Jaemin moans out lewdly, his back arching off of the couch. ‘’that..’’ Jaemin doesn’t even get to finish his sentence, the words caught in Jeno’s mouth as his slots their mouths together in a kiss. Jeno is quick to slide his tongue across Jaemin’s bottom lip, and the younger moans softly, the noise swallowed by Jeno’s mouth.

Jeno slips his tongue in and for a second Jaemin tries to fight him, but eventually Jeno takes the lead. They kiss like that for a while, grinding their crotches together while their tongues discover each-others mouths for what feels like the first time, but isn’t for sure.

They break apart the second Jaemin lets out a particular loud moan, and it takes everything of Jeno’s self-control to not fuck his beautiful boyfriend right there on the couch. Jeno continues listening to Jaemin’s moans as the older of the two palms Jaemin’s crotch through his sweats, the front slowly moisturizing itself with precum.

A knock on the door breaks them apart, and leaves Jaemin’s breath erratic and uneven. He quickly stands up and runs, as fast as he can manage with an erection in his pants, towards the bathroom. Jeno groans, whispering a ‘no fair’ before walking towards the door. Before he opens it, he puts a hand through his hair, swinging the door open not seconds after.

Now, if he had known that Johnny and Ten would have been there, he would have never opened the door sporting a hard on.

‘’someone’s been _busy._ ‘’ Ten says, and Jeno smacks him on the shoulder, ‘’please don’t.’’ he pleads, and Johnny has to stifle a laugh when he hears the shower running.

‘’is our arrival inconvenient for you?’’ Ten asks playfully, making his way towards the couch. ‘’it smells like sex in here.’’

‘’and yet, we didn’t even get that far.’’ Jeno snaps, but his friends know he isn’t mad in the slightest. Jaemin walks back into the room after a couple minutes, and tries to act all oblivious. ‘’oh you guys are here? Sorry I was in the sh-‘’

‘’we interrupted your sexy time, Jeno told us.’’ Jeno squeaks as Jaemin hits him on the back, making Johnny laugh. ‘’you guys really need to pick better times to come over, idiots.’’ Jaemin says, sitting down on the couch next to Ten. He folds his legs, and Jeno doesn’t think a 23 year old could possibly get any cuter.

‘’or, you guys could fuck in the morning or at night, like any normal couple.’’ Ten retorts, his hands going up Johnny’s thigh seductively. ‘’okay Ten, stop acting like the top when we clearly know you take it up the ass every night.’’ Jeno snorts out, rushing into the kitchen as he dodges a flying pillow from Johnny.

‘’oh shush!’’ Ten says, and Jeno chuckles. ‘’coffee?’’ he asks, and is met with three yes’.

Jeno smiles as he watches the coffee boil, closing his eyes and remembering the way Jaemin had looked into Jeno his eyes at the party. From that point on, Jeno knew he was fucked. And boy, was he right.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i hope you enjoyed!  
> dont forget to comment pls i love having something to read..
> 
> you can talk to me, request or do some shit whatever you want with me here:  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo) bye byee¬ see ya next time


End file.
